Tradeoff
by RaB
Summary: Chapter 6-SEQUEL TO "FAMILY"- The consequence for Buffy and Spike’s five year old daughter, Kat, is revealed. Will Buffy and Spike's relationship be able to survive the ordeal? But more importantly, will their daughter? Please R&R!
1. The First Question

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: The consequence for Buffy and Spike's daughter, Kat, is revealed. It was the last thing that they ever expected, and the most horrible thing that anyone could have imagined. *Sequel to "FAMILY"*  
  
Spoilers: None. Just know that everything after "Normal Again" didn't happen.  
  
~*~  
  
TRADEOFF  
  
Chapter 1: The First Question  
  
Buffy was late. Okay, maybe not that late, but late enough that more cars were leaving the school than going into it. Damn, why did she have to fall asleep? Why did the bed have to be so warm and comfortable after coming home at five in the morning from patrolling, then having to get the little one off to school? She should have thought to set her alarm or something, she shouldn't have just expected Spike to wake her up. He didn't know that Kat was getting picked up from school today. And it so wasn't Buffy's thing to be late anymore. It didn't help that Kat hated it when her mother was late.  
  
Buffy pulled wildly into a parking spot and jumped out of the car, almost forgetting to take the key with her. She walked quickly to the front door and pulled on it; it was locked. Of course, just her luck. As she stormed away to go around to the back door, Buffy couldn't remember if the doors had always been that color red.  
  
As she turned the corner of the building, she saw a few little children playing by the jungle gym. She should have figured that the teachers wouldn't be keeping the kids inside, it was so beautiful out, seventy-two degrees and sunny. Just the kind of weather Buffy always hoped for in Sunnydale, the kind of weather that made the less friendly residents of the town stay indoors.  
  
When Buffy was less than one hundred yards from the swings and monkey bars, she saw three kids playing what looked like "Ring Around the Rosie" by the slide. They stood up from their most reason falling down and Buffy immediately recognized two of the children. One was her own, her beautiful daughter with the rosy cheeks. The other was Nicky Harris, who might as well have been her own considering how much she saw of him. Strange though, she didn't know he wasn't taking the bus home, and Xander was nowhere in sight. Was she supposed to take him home and forgot? No, she was sure that she didn't. She wouldn't just forget something like that. Maybe he was going to have a play date with the other little boy in the circle. Buffy didn't think so since he looked at least three years older. Buffy could not see his face but she was sure that she had never seen him before, yet he looked strangely familiar. And why weren't there any adults around? This was very, very peculiar.  
  
Buffy was now standing five feet away from the children who didn't acknowledge her presence. They were simply too wrapped up in their game, Buffy figured, it wasn't so unusual.  
  
"Hey Kat, sorry I'm late. Mommy just had a brain spaz."  
  
Upon hearing the woman's voice, the children stopped their play. Kat looked at her mother for a fleeting moment before falling to the ground, her legs crossed and her hands over her face. She cried hysterically as Nicky walked to her and put a small hand on her back. He wouldn't even look up at Buffy.  
  
The young mother stepped forward and reached out to pick up her crying child when a cold hand grabbed her arm. She turned and saw that it was the boy who had been playing with Kat and Nicky. Buffy, upon seeing the face of the child clasped her hand over her mouth and let out a frightened gasp. It was a face that she had only seen in her dreams for the past thirteen years. It was a face that haunted her since the day she died.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. She doesn't like it when you do that."  
  
Buffy shook her head in disbelief. "What- what do you want?"  
  
The Anointed One shrugged his shoulders childishly. "I don't want anything. All I want is to play. I never get to play anymore. He keeps me underneath. Can't I play for just a while longer?"  
  
"No! You can't play with her. You can't!"  
  
"She won't like you. She'll be angry when you won't."  
  
"Won't?"  
  
The Anointed One pulled Buffy toward him so that his face was less that an inch from hers. "You can't save them all you know. You weren't meant to. Let her play."  
  
"I won't! You can't have her! I'll save her, I will!"  
  
The demon took the slayer's hands and shook his head sadly at her. "Buffy, Buffy, Buffy..."  
  
Her head spun as the scene around her began to fade to black. She couldn't see anything, but she could faintly hear Kat's cries in the background as the sound of her name became more prominent. Slowly it turned from the pitch of an eight year old boy to the mature and comforting voice of a one hundred and twenty-nine year old British vampire. Buffy realized then that it was a dream, no, a nightmare that she was having.  
  
Sleep fled from her gradually, not like it usually did after such a dream. She slowly opened her lids to let in the light, but she was still so tired. She had a feeling she knew why she was being woken, but she didn't want to. The slayer pulled the covers over her head and slowly lowered them until they were only revealing her face.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She groaned. "I don't wanna get up."  
  
"I know, love, but Kat's bus comes in a few."  
  
Buffy sat up and pushed the hair out of her face. "Ugh. You know, would it really kill you to like get an umbrella or something. I mean, I may be a little Michael Jackson but you could run or..."  
  
Buffy saw the broken look on Spike's face before she even realized the words that had left her mouth. What was meant as a joke was not taken as such, and no matter how lightly she had said it the words still hurt Spike like a stake through the heart. It wasn't his fault and Buffy never blamed him. Sometimes she may have felt it was unfair but ultimately she got the better deal. He could never see his little girl in the light. Comments like the one Buffy had just made only made matters worse.  
  
"I'm sorry. That was just-" Buffy wanted to say "insensitive" but the statement could not escape her lips. It was beyond insensitive. Knowing how Spike just took it the utterance was simply cruel.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry, baby," She apologized again as he sat on the bed beside her. "I swear I didn't mean-"  
  
"No, it's all right," Spike interrupted. "I know you didn't."  
  
Buffy kissed his cheek tenderly, a kiss to which Spike did not respond. This only made Buffy feel worse. She hated seeing him this upset, especially since it was her fault.  
  
"I'm just gonna go to sleep, been up since, well, yesterday."  
  
"Okay," Buffy agreed easily. Though she wanted to stay and make up for what she said, she really didn't have the time. She threw on some clothes and ran to the bus stop down the street.  
  
She heard the bus coming long before it arrived at the stop. She had been, in the meantime, making small talk with the other mother, Melinda, whose children were at the same stop as Kat. Ally was in third grade and Michael was in Kat's class. They discussed teachers and stores and the weather, nothing terribly important to Buffy but it was better than awkward silence. She liked Melinda a lot, a very warm woman and Kat got along really well with Michael. Still, it was a hard thing for Buffy to make friends with, sometimes even to be friendly with, anyone outside of her tight little circle. She just felt like her other life separated her from everyone else too much. And though it wasn't fair to anyone, especially not to Buffy herself, she couldn't help it. It was the curse of the slayer, she supposed, as the yellow school bus came to screeching halt before them.  
  
Kat was the first one off the bus today, followed closely by Nicky who was coming over to play. Though Kat was only in her third week of kindergarten, Buffy could tell this would be a common occurrence. Not that she minded, of course. She loved the boy like he were her own and if it gave her an excuse to see Xander, so be it.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, hey Nicky."  
  
Both children ran to the woman and wrapped their arms around Buffy's slender legs. She could already tell that something was wrong with her daughter by the lack of strength in her embrace. When the little ones finally let go, she looked at her daughter who, though naturally pale, was almost paper white and looked extremely distraught.  
  
"Kat, is something wrong? Did something bad happen in school today?"  
  
The girl shook her head half-heartedly. "No, Mommy."  
  
"Buffy! Buffy! We had a 'sembly today!" Nicky told her excitedly, jumped around in circles and waving his arms.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but smile. He was his father's son. "Oh did you now? What was it about?"  
  
Nicky stopped jumping and stood before her pensively. "Uh... I don't 'member. But it was so much fun!"  
  
"I'll bet it was," she agreed. She looked at her daughter again who seemed less than enthused and sighed. "All right, why don't we head on home now. I need you guys to play quietly downstairs though, okay, because Daddy is sleeping."  
  
Nicky laughed. "He's not MY daddy!"  
  
"I know, honey. I mean Kat's daddy. He had a very long night last night and needs to rest so get some toys from Kat's room and play downstairs. Can you do that?"  
  
He nodded excitedly and his untamable, though Anya tried desperately to tame it, black hair flopped about his head. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hey, Buffy? Wanna know what?"  
  
"Sure, Sweetie."  
  
"I think Spike is a silly name." The boy broke into a fit of giggles as they walked toward the house.  
  
Buffy smiled. "I think you're right."  
  
The slayer pushed the front door open as quietly as possible so as not to wake her sleeping vampire. She was pleased to see that both children entered quietly too. It was so unusual, almost eerie that her daughter wasn't bolting up the stairs to jump into bed with her father. But Buffy wasn't one to question small blessings.  
  
"All right, now why do you guys get some games or whatever and bring them into the living room. I'll make some snacks for you."  
  
The children agreed and walked calmly up the stairs. Once they were there and Buffy could no longer see them, Nicky walked silently to Kat's rooms while she made a beeline for her parents' bedroom. She burst through the door and rather than jumping into bed with her daddy, went straight for his duster which had been thrown onto a chair the night before. She dug furiously through the pockets, waking Spike in the process. He wanted to pretend like it wasn't happening, like he was still asleep, but that was impossible. He could hear from across the room the frantic breathing of his little girl as well as the quick beating of her heart.  
  
Spike sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Kaitlin Joyce, what on earth are you doing in here going through Daddy's coat?"  
  
She hated that name. She knew that Mommy and Daddy only used it when they were really angry or she had done something really bad. She could tell from her father's tone that he was indeed really, really angry, so she grabbed the offending object from his pocket and bolted from the room. Kat's behavior was too strange to ignore so Spike reluctantly got out of bed and went to his daughter's room.  
  
"What is going on?" He asked, his voice louder than he intended. He looked at Nicky, who was standing in the corner holding a bunch of different toys and then at Kat, who was gripping a small white box in her tiny hands.  
  
"Kat, what are you doing with Daddy's cigarettes?"  
  
The girl, too upset to speak simply dropped them and burst into tears. Spike more confused than he had ever been in his life. What would cause such behavior in a five year old? Or maybe that was it, maybe it was just her being a five year old. He was about to ask again when Buffy came running into the room.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know," Spike told her as he crossed his arms. "She ran into our room, nabbed my fags and ran off. I asked her what she was doing and she broke down."  
  
"You're gonna die!" The girl yelled at the top of her lungs through the tears that were poring down her cheeks.  
  
"What? Daddy is not going to die, sweetheart," Buffy told the sobbing child matter-of-factly. "What on earth makes you think that?"  
  
"Today a peoples came and said smoking kills. I had to throw the cigarettes away so Daddy doesn't get killed!"  
  
Buffy wanted to laugh. Buffy wanted to badly to laugh because it was really such a sweet gesture. However, she knew the repercussions of her laughter would only be to make her daughter feel worse. So instead of laughing, she hid her smile by taking her daughter into her arms and hugging her tightly.  
  
"I don't want Daddy to die!" Kat wailed into her mother.  
  
"Oh, baby."  
  
This was so hard. How do you explain to a five year old that smoking kills everyone else? That Daddy can't get cancer and die because he's already dead? Buffy knew from the moment she found out she was pregnant that the child would have questions, lots of tough questions with painful answers. Buffy just never thought that the questions would come so soon.  
  
"Kat, honey, Daddy is not going to die, I promise."  
  
"Right," Spike agreed as he picked up the cigarettes from the floor and stared at them. He then took his daughter from Buffy's arms and carried her into the bathroom where he threw the carton into the garbage. "There, done. No more smoking for Daddy, all right? Keep him nice and healthy."  
  
This helped to calm the child somewhat; the tears slowed and she put her head down on her father's shoulder. "Are you mad?"  
  
"No, Kitten, I'm not mad at you."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise, baby."  
  
The girl gave her father a kiss on the cheek before wiping the tears from her eyes and wiggling out of his arms to run and collect toys with Nicky. Buffy walked up to her paramour and put her arms around his neck, an amused smile on her face.  
  
"That's one weird kid you got there," Spike told her.  
  
She laughed. "Yeah? She gets it from you! Anyway, why don't you get some sleep now? I'll supervise the kids down the stairs and out of your hair."  
  
"Thanks, pet." He brushed his lips in a gentle kiss over hers and she could tell that he wasn't angry with her anymore. As he walked off she gave him a playful slap on the butt, trying her luck, and saw his wide smile from behind as he walked into their room and shut the door.  
  
"Come on guys, time to get downstairs" she said to the kids when she entered Kat's room. She laughed upon seeing each of their arms full to the top with various toys and games.  
  
"Want some help with that?" She asked, already know that the answer would be:  
  
"No, Buffy."  
  
"No, Mama, we got it. We're very strong like you!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Buffy laughed again, "just like me."  
  
~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~ 


	2. Heartbroken

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: The consequence for Buffy and Spike's daughter, Kat, is revealed. It was the last thing that they ever expected, and the most horrible thing that anyone could have imagined. *Sequel to "FAMILY"*  
  
Spoilers: None. Just know that everything after "Normal Again" didn't happen.  
  
~*~  
  
TRADEOFF  
  
Chapter 2: Heartbroken  
  
When Buffy entered the living room, she smiled at the sight of her daughter curled up on the couch with Tigger settled comfortably on her lap. Tigger, a small gray and white kitten, had been one of Kat's fifth birthday presents. She began questioning about having a little brother or sister, so Spike and Buffy decided it would be a good idea to get her a pet to get her mind off of it. The little cat worked like a charm. As far as the child was concerned, Tigger was her little brother.  
  
Buffy sat beside Kat and kissed her on the forehead. "Time for bed, love."  
  
The small child yawned and rubbed her eyes. "But Mommy, I'm not tired yet."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll bet you're not. Now come on, let's get ready and I'll read you a story."  
  
"Mommy I don't wanna!"  
  
Buffy was in no mood for an argument. "Now Kat-" Before Buffy had the chance to reason with her daughter, the doorbell rang. "Now who could that be? Kat, are you inviting boys over again?"  
  
The girl laughed as if that were the funniest thing she had ever heard. "You're so silly, Mommy!"  
  
"Don't I know it. Now, I'm gonna get that and you're gonna go up to bed, little miss."  
  
Buffy saw Spike coming down the stairs just as she reached the door. "Who's that?"  
  
"I suppose we'll find out." Buffy pulled open the door and saw a devastating site. It was Dawn; her face was puffy, red, and tear-streaked. Buffy hadn't seen her sister look this distraught since the day her mother died.  
  
"Dawn, my God! What happened?"  
  
The younger slayer stepped forward and fell helplessly into her sister's arms and sobbed relentlessly. She spoke a few inaudible words that neither Buffy nor Spike could make any sense of.  
  
"Come on, Dawn, let's go over to the couch."  
  
Buffy sat her sister down on the end where Kat was not sitting. She looked at her daughter who was clutching Tigger tightly to her chest and had a look of fright upon her tiny face. She was obviously upset by the sight in front of her. Buffy knew how hard it could be to watch an adult you looked up to cry.  
  
"Spike, would you-"  
  
"Of course." He picked his daughter up off the couch with the cat still in his arms. She didn't struggle with him.  
  
"Come on, Kitten, off to bed we go."  
  
When Buffy was sure that Spike and Kat were upstairs and out of earshot, she asked again, "Dawnie, what happened?"  
  
The girl wiped a few tears from her cheeks only to have them be replaced with fresh ones. "D-Dave broke up w-with me!" She choked the words out to her sister as a new batch of tears flowed relentlessly from her eyes.  
  
"What?!" Buffy was expecting a demon or death or something... else. She hardly believed the words passing through Dawn's trembling lips.  
  
"He's moving out. He- he said that it wasn't working, that something was off... missing. I don't understand, Buffy."  
  
"This is so sudden. Oh Dawn, I can't even..."  
  
"I know! I don't get what happened. Everything was fine! It was all fine and then boom! What? I don't love you anymore? How do you just stop loving someone?"  
  
"You don't. How, when did this happen?"  
  
Dawn looked at the clock. "Just over and hour ago. He came home and I was watching TV and he just had this look on his face. When- when something's bothering him he does this thing with his mouth... anyway, I asked him what was wrong and then he got all flustered and didn't say anything, just walked back out of the apartment. He was so... off. Then he came back not even five minutes later and said it wasn't working. I'm so confused. I didn't even know anything was wrong."  
  
"Me either. He sure does hide his feelings well, then. I've never seen you two being anything but lovey-dovey with each other."  
  
"I don't- I can't believe this is happening. It's like... like I had him and now he's just..." tears fell more furiously from Dawn's eyes as she spoke the word, "gone."  
  
"Oh, Dawn," Buffy cooed softly as she pulled her sister into her arms. "I don't even know what to say."  
  
Dawn shrugged. "Me either. I mean, what did I do, Buffy?"  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Dawnie, it was his decision. Not yours."  
  
"Still, I just feel... I don't even know."  
  
"So what's the deal? He's moving out?"  
  
"Yeah. He asked if I wanted him to just go and he'd get his stuff tomorrow, but I told him no. How could I spend tonight in that place? Everything is him, Buffy. Everything in there is ours and now there's no us. He acted like he didn't even care. I've never seen him be so cold."  
  
"Well, I don't even have to tell you but you're welcome to stay here as long as you need to."  
  
Dawn choked a laugh and calmed down a bit. "I was kind of counting on that."  
  
"You know that I'm always here for you, anything you need."  
  
Dawn leaned into her sister. "I know."  
  
At that moment, Spike came down the stairs and walked straight to the couch. He kneeled down beside the sisters a look of sheer concern plastered on his face.  
  
"Dawn, what's wrong, pet? Were you hurt."  
  
"In the worst way."  
  
"What? What happened? A demon?"  
  
Buffy shook her hand. "No, just a man."  
  
Dawn began to ball again, harder than before. "Dave broke up with me."  
  
Buffy had never seen Spike look so shocked, except, maybe, for their first time when she had him pinned to a wall. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Please, Spike," Dawn begged, "don't make me say it again!"  
  
"No, no, I just..." Spike couldn't find the words. "Is there something I can do?"  
  
Buffy just shook her head at him as Dawn cried, her expression asking what he could possibly do to mend a broken heart.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy eyes traveled over to the clock again though she had been trying not to look. Is this what it had come to? Watching the clock, waiting for her sister to come home. It shouldn't, it should not be like this. Dawn was twenty-three years old for God's sake! She didn't need to be looked after, well, normally she didn't, but these were very special circumstances. She had said that she needed to be alone, and though Buffy's better instincts told her it wasn't a good idea, she wasn't going to argue with her deeply depressed sister. It was now one fifteen in the morning and Dawn had left over four hours ago to patrol. Even on a bad night it shouldn't take this long, and Buffy couldn't help but worry.  
  
Spike walked into the living room from the kitchen and saw Buffy's distraught expression even though the only light was the bluish glow from the TV. He had to admit, he was worried as well. Dawn was upset, well, beyond upset, and that may not be the safest way for her to go into a cemetery full of deadly vampires. Not that Spike thought Dawn couldn't handle herself, she had proved time and time again that she could. It was just that she wasn't one hundred percent.  
  
"Do you want me to find her?" Spike asked after a few minutes of watching his lover and listening to the low buzz of the television.  
  
"What? No! I mean, would you? God, I feel terrible asking you to do this but-"  
  
"Hey, you didn't ask, I offered."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime, pet. Be back before you know it."  
  
An hour later Spike wished he hadn't said that. He was truly convinced that he had jinxed himself. After having to fight two vampires and a Cremslaw demon, he was sure that he would never find Dawn when her picked up on her. He could sense her from a mile away, the perks of originating as a ball of glowy green energy. She had a vibration like no one else's.  
  
As Spike got closer to Dawn, he heard her crying and smelled... what was that... vodka? "Oh, lovely."  
  
He ran to her and saw her sitting on the ground, back against a headstone. He kneeled down in front of her and took her shaking hands.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
She shook her head. "Yeah." When she spoke, Spike could smell the alcohol thick on her breath.  
  
"My God, Dawn, how much did you drink? And when, I thought you were patrolling?"  
  
"I went to Willy's first, I couldn't be seen at the Bronze. I had a few drinks and then I came here."  
  
"Real smart, Dawn, get bleeding smashed before coming to a vampire infested graveyard."  
  
Her face became angry and dark. "You can't tell me whadda do, Spike! You're not my mother!"  
  
"No, but that doesn't mean I'm any less concerned. Look at you, sitting out here in the dark, you're shivering in bleeding seventy degree weather. C'mere." Spike pulled off his trademark duster and wrapped it around Dawn's shoulders. She pulled it by the napes close to her body and allowed Spike to help her up.  
  
"Let's get you home."  
  
"Always taking care of me, hmm? I woulda been fine ya know."  
  
"Yeah, a fine mess. Now stop your whining, we can talk about this at home, out of danger."  
  
Dawn's tears started afresh. She leaned into her friend and he put his arm around her. "I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I just... I don't know how to make this go away. This hurting, it's so bad."  
  
"I know, love, I know."  
  
"Spike?  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
"Just not on the coat, okay? Aim away from the coat and uh... give me fair warning will you?"  
  
"Can do."  
  
The pair made it home without Dawn making mess on Spike any of or his things; however, once they reached the house, she shook the duster from her shoulders and bolted up the stairs like lightening. Buffy stood up and walked to Spike who just shook his head at her.  
  
"Poor girl."  
  
"Is she wasted?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I should have guessed as much. Where's you find her?"  
  
"Cemetery, 'bout a half mile from Clem's."  
  
"She went to the graveyard drunk?"  
  
"That was pretty much my reaction, yeah. But don't give her a hard time, she's had a rough night."  
  
Buffy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "God, it's almost three in the morning, I'm gonna check on Kat and go to bed."  
  
"Sounds, good, I'll look after Dawn."  
  
"What would I do without you."  
  
"Lord only knows, Buffy."  
  
The slayer put her arms around Spike's neck and held onto him tightly. She was so used to him being there, to always having him around. What if he too had a change of heart? Could it happen to them, that one day he would decide it wasn't working? The thought frightened Buffy more than she would have liked.  
  
"Never leave me, okay?"  
  
"Not for the world." Spike kissed her hair and watched her walk out of sight and up the stairs. Once he heard her enter their daughter's room, he took a deep breath and headed for Dawn. He knocked on the bathroom door and heard a gurgling noise that he took as "come in." He entered to see Dawn sitting on the floor next to the toilet, her face was beat red and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot.  
  
"I hate this," were the first words out of her mouth and Spike walked in and sat down beside her.  
  
"I know, Bit."  
  
"I mean, how do people go through with this? How do people deal?"  
  
Spike shook his head. "Dunno. Pretty much how you did tonight."  
  
"I feel like part of me is just gone. I can't even function like..." Dawn lost the words mid-sentence.  
  
"I won't even try to say anything to make you feel better, I know from experience that it won't help. Besides, I think you'd probably prefer that I be honest right now."  
  
"Thanks," Dawn smiled before descending back into her despair. "It's just not fair. I can't understand how this happens. It's like... it's like you've got this great thing going, you know? I spent six and a half amazing years of my life with this... entity, this being until the whole situation took a life of its own. And then boom! It's over, done, because one person just says so? No warning, no closure, nothing. Just, nothingness. That's what I feel like right now, nothing."  
  
Spike sat with her for a few moments of silence before she abruptly turned and stuck her head in the toilet. The vampire pulled back her hair and rubbed circles on her back until the episode was over. When all was said and done and she was leaning against the bathroom cabinet, Spike wet a washcloth with cold water and pressed it against her face. Dawn laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When did you get so domesticated?"  
  
Spike grimaced and helped her to her feet for the second time that night. "I'm going to chose not to answer that."  
  
Dawn nodded. "Fair enough."  
  
Spike helped his surrogate sister into bed. "Sleep on your side, all right? And call if you... whatever."  
  
Dawn nodded and snuggled into a bed which used to be hers in a room which she lived in for over ten years. "'Kay. Thanks for taking care of me."  
  
"Always," Spike whispered and turned out the light.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~ 


	3. Healing Scars

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: The consequence for Buffy and Spike's daughter, Kat, is revealed. It was the last thing that they ever expected, and the most horrible thing that anyone could have imagined. *Sequel to "FAMILY"*  
  
Spoilers: None. Just know that everything after "Normal Again" didn't happen.  
  
~*~  
  
TRADEOFF  
  
Chapter 3: Healing Scars  
  
"I just don't know what to do for her anymore," Buffy confessed as she placed her lukewarm, nearly empty cup of coffee down on the coffee table. "I mean, it's been a week and still she won't go back to her apartment. I know how hard this is for her, I do, and I'll do anything for her to make this better but she can't stay here forever. And I don't say that like I don't want her here, I just don't think that this is what's best for her. Life can't just stop because she and her beau split, you know?"  
  
"I think you're absolutely right," Willow agreed. "But what else can you really do for her?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. I mean, she mopes around the house, only leaving for work and then coming right back home for more moping. Not only is that not good for her, it's making me worried about Kat. It's really taking a toll on her, Will. My problem is how do I tell this to Dawn without hurting her more. The last thing I want to do is upset her."  
  
"Of course it is, and I'm sure she knows that."  
  
"I'm not. I mean, right now I think she feels like the whole world is attacking her. I mean, how did you feel when Oz left you, or Tara?"  
  
"Way to reopen old wounds, Buffy," Willow said with a half-smile. "I don't know, you'll think of something. Is she by herself right now?"  
  
"No, Janice came over with some ice cream. Perfect, right?"  
  
"It's what would make me feel better. Nothing can't be cured by chocolate and good company."  
  
Buffy shrugged. "I suppose. What day is it, Thursday? God, this is really ridiculous already. She's been here without going to her own place since last Wednesday. I just feel like this isn't the right way for her to be dealing."  
  
"What does Spike think?"  
  
"What do you think he thinks? Of course he's not with me on this one. As sweet as his desire to take care of her is, this is a bad time for it. She can't be coddled for the rest of her life. I know he just wants to look out for her but letting her stay till the end of time is not the way to do this. She's twenty-three years old for God's sake!"  
  
"I agree with you completely."  
  
"Thank you. I just don't know how to say it nicely you know? I don't know how to say it without making it sound mean or like I don't want her here."  
  
"Then why don't you just do it, get it over with? I mean, just say what you need to say and even if it pisses her off, it's not like she won't forgive you."  
  
"You know, you're right. I just need to... do it!"  
  
"Damn straight! Want me to come with you for moral support?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yes please."  
  
Buffy marched up the stairs with Willow following closely behind. When they reached Dawn's door, they could hear loud sniffling from within. At that moment, Buffy just found herself fed up as she barged into the room.  
  
"Enough!" Was what came out of her mouth against her will.  
  
"God, Buffy, don't you knock?"  
  
"My house, Dawn, I don't have to knock."  
  
"What's your deal?"  
  
"I just can't stand to have you like this anymore. It's been over a week already, you need to get going with your life again. Do you plan on sitting here for the rest of your life mooning over David? You need to go back to your place and get in the groove of things again."  
  
"What are you saying? Are you kicking me out?"  
  
Buffy sighed loudly and could see out of the corner of her eye how uncomfortable Janice looked. "I'm not kicking anything. All I'm saying is that you'll never move on if you stay here with me treating you like a little kid. It won't get better that way, trust me."  
  
"Fine," Dawn said with as much petulance and anger as she could muster. "You want me gone? Then I'll leave right now."  
  
"Dawn it's not like that and you know it. Don't turn this into an attack on you when it's far from it."  
  
"How do you want me to take it? My sister doesn't want me in her house."  
  
"I knew you would take it like this. I don't want to have to walk on eggshells around you anymore. It hurts, it's going to, but life doesn't just stop. Everything still goes on around you and you are gonna have to get going with it!"  
  
"She's right, Dawnie," Willow asserted. "This is no way to be. As much as you're hurting... you just have to move on."  
  
"All right! Fine! I'm moving! Okay? See, gone. I'll pack my stuff."  
  
The guilt of Dawn's increasing upset hurt Buffy more than she would have liked. She didn't want Dawn leaving angry. "No, Dawn, you don't have to go right now. How about this. Today is what? Thursday. Okay, Saturday we'll do a girl thing, an anti-man relaxation day of goodness and then I'll take you to your place and help you settle back in. Oh, I know, we'll go to the beach."  
  
"The beach? Buffy, it's almost October."  
  
"But Dawn, it's like eighty degrees outside. It'll be good, I promise. We'll get everyone to come, Kat's been begging to go to the beach and Willow and Tara can fill you in on the whole anti-man thing."  
  
Willow slapped Buffy on the arm. "Real funny."  
  
Buffy smiled, "See, it'll be great. We get the entire female part of the Scooby Gang and just spend a nice, relaxing, cleansing day at the beach and then I will take you home."  
  
"I'm in," Janice spoke up for the first time in the conversation. "I've been wanting to work on my tan."  
  
"Great, it's settled then. Dawn, we are going to take you for a day of fun and sun on the beach and you are going to like it!"  
  
"Well," Dawn began, a smile playing and the corner of her lips, "if you're gonna make me..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy, you're a genius," Dawn informed her sister as she laid back on her towel. "This is so what I needed right now."  
  
Buffy put on her sun glasses after shooting a watchful eye toward her daughter who was playing with Tara, Anya, and Anya and Xander's baby daughter Jesse. "You don't have to tell me. All you needed was to just get out of the house."  
  
"The good company doesn't hurt."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Thanks." She looked up and saw that the sun had gotten significantly closer to the horizon than last time she checked. It must have been almost five o'clock. She looked again at her daughter who was building a sand castle and explaining the mechanics of it to the baby..  
  
"Kat, sweetie, come here for a sec."  
  
The girl stood up without bothering to wipe the sand from her legs and ran over to her mother. "Yeah, Mommy?"  
  
"About fifteen more minutes, okay, honey?"  
  
The girl pouted but didn't argue for once. "All right. But take me in the water one more time."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Mommy doesn't want to go back into the water again, sweetie, I just dried off. Ask Aunt Willow."  
  
"Don't drag me into this!" Willow argued. "Sorry, baby, Aunt Willow isn't in the mood for more water. I'm all watered out."  
  
"I'll take her," Dawn said and stood up. "I haven't been in the water at all yet and if we're leaving soon, anyway."  
  
The young woman stood up and stretched. She kicked off her flip-slops and pulled off the Roxy tank top that she had been wearing all day. Underneath was a dark blue, triangle top bikini with little boy-short bottoms. Dawn dusted off what little sand was on her legs and now bare stomach and looked to her niece.  
  
"You ready to go, Kat?"  
  
But the girl didn't hear the question; her eyes were fixed on a spot on Dawn's lean stomach. Kat walked forward and ran her fingers over two thin lines that were symmetrical to Dawn's bellybutton.  
  
"Aunt Dawn, why do you have lines?"  
  
Everyone was silent, staring at the slayer to see what she would do, how she would react to such a question. Dawn could feel six sets of eyes all on her, and felt as if her tiny "Glory" scars had grown five times as large. She reached quickly for her shirt and pulled it back on. Sitting back down on her towel, Dawn pulled her knees up and against her chest and wrapped her arms around her long legs.  
  
"I don't really feel like swimming anymore."  
  
Buffy wanted to say something, anything to change what her daughter had just said. "Dawnie..."  
  
"No, Buffy, it's fine. I just don't want to swim."  
  
"I'll take her in, Buffy," Janice volunteered. Buffy was thankful for this, it wouldn't have been fair for no one to take Kat in; she would feel like she was being punished for something that she couldn't possibly understand.  
  
~*~  
  
"When we go into this door, you're going to let everything go, okay? Clean slate."  
  
Dawn nodded. "Yeah, sounds goods." She pushed open the door to her apartment and stepped inside. She took a deep breath and then sighed loudly. "I feel better already."  
  
"Damn right you do," Buffy said as she followed her sister inside. It was only the half-truth, she knew that her sister was making a genuine effort to move on and be her happy old self again, and Buffy expected no more. But even she could tell how empty the apartment looked without all of David's stuff in it. As Dawn walked through the apartment, Buffy remembered again what her daughter had said earlier at the beach and she felt the need to apologize.  
  
"I'm sorry, by the way, about what Kat said earlier. She just... she doesn't know any better."  
  
"I know that," Dawn told her sister understandingly, "you don't have to... she's only five years old, I don't expect her to know better."  
  
"Still, I just... you know."  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Good then. Well... uh... Do you need anything else? I could stay, we could order Chinese."  
  
Dawn fell onto her couch and ran her fingers over the chenille throw pillows. "Actually, I think I'd just like to be alone."  
  
Buffy nodded and was about to leave when her movement toward the door was interrupted by Dawn. "Buffy, wait."  
  
Buffy turned around and headed to the couch where Dawn was sitting without hesitation. "Yeah? What?"  
  
"I... Oh God, there's something I need to tell you. I think you should sit down."  
  
Upon hearing these words, Buffy's stomach knotted a thousand times over. In the back of her mind, she had a feeling she knew what she was about to be told. It was the last thing she wanted to hear right now and she prayed that her instincts were wrong.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Yes, Dawn."  
  
Dawn ran her hands nervously through her hair the way she always did. She pulled her knees up against her chest and took a deep breath before speaking.  
  
"I should have told you this sooner but I... I think I might be pregnant."  
  
Buffy felt her heart drop through the floor. "Oh my God, Dawn."  
  
"Don't oh my God me! I'm not even sure of anything! I'm only a two weeks late and we were always, always careful. It's probably just a false alarm and I mean, I know my body, I really don't think I am."  
  
"But what if you are Dawn? God, does Dave know?"  
  
"No. I was going to say something but he was busy with the whole leaving me and everything; I didn't get a chance. And you know, it would be really helpful if you got less angry right now. I'm the age you were when you got pregnant with Kat."  
  
Buffy took a deep, calming breath. "All right, I'm sorry. You're... you're right. I'm sorry, again. It's just... have you taken a pregnancy test?"  
  
Dawn shook her head. "I've kinda been scared to."  
  
"Dawn, you can't wait. You have to do it now. Well, or at least tomorrow. This isn't something you can just push to the side and expect it to go away."  
  
"You think I don't know that? I just... I thought maybe the stress of the breakup was messing with my body, you know?"  
  
"Still, Dawn. I mean, what are you going to do if it's not a false alarm?"  
  
Dawn looked scared upon hearing this question. "I- I'm not sure. If Dave were here... it'd be different, but he's not. Please don't tell anyone about this, even Spike, because I just... I don't know if I can raise a baby alone."  
  
"You're not," Buffy said as she took her sister's trembling hands.  
  
"I know, but, you know what I mean." Dawn looked at the clock, "you should get home. Besides, I really do need to be alone now, get settled and all that."  
  
"Okay. I'll go. But if you need anything-"  
  
"I will, Buffy."  
  
"And I'll just-"  
  
"I know, Buffy. Thank you. I'm a big girl, remember? I'll be okay."  
  
Buffy nodded and couldn't speak. She for some reason she found herself very moved by her sister's sudden maturity and didn't want to start crying after Dawn had finally stopped. She smiled at the younger slayer and left the apartment without a word.  
  
When Buffy arrived home, the house was quiet. It wasn't quite nine o'clock and Kat was probably sleeping. She had brought her back to the house before taking Dawn home; she didn't feel like dragging the poor child around when she was obviously worn out from the long day at the beach.  
  
Buffy walked upstairs and heard her daughter's feather light breathing as she passed her room. When she walked into her own bedroom, Spike was sitting up in their bed reading. Buffy didn't know what. She also couldn't care less. The whole experience with Dawn, now leaving her to be alone after the biggest heart brake she had ever experienced make her yearn for Spike in a way she hadn't for a long time. It reminded her of how important it was that he was there in her life and that she could never, ever take that for granted.  
  
Kicking of her shoes and climbing into bed, Buffy snuggled up next to Spike, resting her head on his chest. The vampire put his book down on the nightstand and wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"Fine, I guess. God, I don't know what I'd do if I ever had to feel that way again."  
  
"That's something you don't have to worry about," Spike reassured her and tightened their embrace.  
  
"Promise me, then. Promise you will always be with me."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. I wouldn't for the world. Besides, you think after all that fighting I did for you I'd just give you up?"  
  
"I suppose you wouldn't..." Buffy trailed off, and snuggled further into Spike, her heart pounding unusually fast. She didn't mean to feel like this, she certainly didn't want to, and she knew better than to think that Spike was going anywhere. But she couldn't even imagine... what would she have done if she had had to raise Kat alone?  
  
"She really got to you, huh?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Could you tell?"  
  
"A man deaf, dumb, and blind could tell. But I guess I understand, it upsets me too. Bloody wanker."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Because... I don't know. The whole thing still doesn't make sense to me. Dave loved Dawn so much. I have a feeling he's hurting just as much."  
  
"Then why would he leave her I wonder?"  
  
"That's what doesn't make sense to me. Sometimes people just leave someone they love for stupid reasons. Believe me, I would know."  
  
~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~ 


	4. Family Night

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: The consequence for Buffy and Spike's daughter, Kat, is revealed. It was the last thing that they ever expected, and the most horrible thing that anyone could have imagined. *Sequel to "FAMILY"*  
  
Spoilers: None. Just know that everything after "Normal Again" didn't happen.  
  
~*~  
  
TRADEOFF  
  
Chapter 4: Family Night  
  
"Baby, don't touch that!" Anya scolded her son, who was reaching for a small, expensive talisman that could liquefy dog intestines. Nicky pulled his hand back quickly as his mother picked him up and sat him on the counter next to the cash register.  
  
"I think you might have been safer going with your daddy to the construction site," she told him offhandedly and thrust a cookie into his hands. The small child stared at but did not raise it to his lips; instead, he placed it down next to him and began to sniffle in response to his mother's harsh tone.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey. Don't cry. Mommy's just really stressed out, I'm not mad at you. Look, I'm gonna close in ten more minutes and then we'll get ready to go to the school. Sound good?"  
  
Nicky clumsily wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Yeah, Mama."  
  
Anya kissed his forehead. "That's my sweet boy. Just be thankful that Willow and Tara were so nice about taking your sister."  
  
"She's a boring, dumb baby anyway."  
  
"Hey, watch it. You are really cranking out, aren't you? You know, I'll just close now, no one's coming at this point."  
  
Anya had jinxed herself. As she spoke these words she heard the bell jingle and a customer entered. She rolled her eyes before putting on her game face and turned around with a big, fake smile plastered on her features. The smile faded faster than it had come when she saw who the prospective customer was.  
  
"Oh, it's you."  
  
David smiled. "Nice to see you, Anya."  
  
Anya had almost forgotten that Nicky was there when he waved his hand and smiled widely. "Hi, Dave!" Anya wanted to tell her son not to be so friendly, but Nicky wouldn't understand.  
  
"Hey, little man."  
  
"She's not here," Anya informed David, before he even looked like he was going to ask.  
  
"Oh... I... I wasn't... I'm out of holy water," he insisted, an obvious lie. "I just needed more, living on the Hellmouth and all."  
  
"I'd offer you help, but you know where it is."  
  
"Yeah, I do," David told her as he walked awkwardly to the shelf where small bottles of holy water were displayed en masse. He picked up four bottles and walked to the counter, placing them down before reaching for his wallet. Up close, Anya could see how terrible David looked. The usually well-kept and handsome young man appeared to have a five o'clock hangover and looked as though he hadn't slept in days. Anya didn't want to ask, but she couldn't seem to help herself.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Dave looked up at her, his usually bright blue eyes seemed to have turned a dull gray. "What? Yeah. Fine," he answered evasively, then changed the subject. "So where is everyone? Usually there are still tons of people here at five."  
  
"I'm closing early today. Nicky has 'Family Night' at his school at six- thirty."  
  
"Gotcha," David said softly as he took his change and shoved it into his wallet. He stood in front of Anya unmoving and awkward for a few moments before speaking again.  
  
"How is she?" He asked, his voice low and somber. "I mean, is she doing okay?"  
  
Anya wanted to answer this as delicately as she could. "All right, I suppose, for someone who has had their heart broken into a thousand tiny pieces." Maybe not so delicate.  
  
David got an expression on his face that made him look as though he had been stabbed. "Oh. Maybe it's better that she's not here, then." He paused for a moment. "I should go."  
  
Anya smiled insincerely and without a word, but stopped David just as he reached the door. "Hey, David?"  
  
He turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"Dawn- she's okay."  
  
David smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He began to leave again and was once again interrupted by Anya.  
  
"Oh, and David?"  
  
"Yes, Anya?"  
  
"You know that I used to be a Vengeance Demon, right?"  
  
Dave's expression turned quickly from one of sadness to one of great fear. "Uh... yeah... why?"  
  
Anya smiled and shrugged casually. "Just curious."  
  
David turned and hastily left the store, leaving Anya feeling quite pleased with herself.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes, baby?"  
  
"What's a Vengeance Demon?"  
  
She shook her head and ran her fingers through Nicky's hair. "Nothing you need to worry about. Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy was running late as it was, and Kat's fussing in the shopping cart wasn't helping matters. She was supposed to bring juice to the school and it was after five already. She didn't know how she had let herself procrastinate so long, it was only juice. The slayer just had so much on her mind that she had almost forgotten until she was reminded by Spike. And of course, when she really needed Kat to stay at home and be agreeable, she refused, insisting that she go to the store with Mommy. After a fifteen minute argument, neither Spike nor Buffy could take any more so they relented, allowed her to go to the store where, much to Buffy's dismay, she continued to fuss.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Kat, stop it."  
  
"But I'm hungry!"  
  
"Well, if you had stayed at home with your dad, he would have been able to fix you something and you wouldn't be hungry now."  
  
"But we're in a food store, Mommy. I want animal crackers!"  
  
"No. This is your own fault."  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"I said no."  
  
On went the water works. "But Mommy!"  
  
Buffy had had it. "Kaitlin, shut up!"  
  
Buffy had been so wrapped up in scolding her daughter that she didn't see the other shopping cart as she went around the corner. They collided with a loud crash that rung in Buffy's ears and she felt like crying. She was tired, and stressed out, and had a screaming child in the middle of the supermarket and when she looked up she saw that she had crashed into one of the last people she wanted to see.  
  
"Hello, Buffy," the older woman said kindly.  
  
"Hi, Maryann."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"All right, screaming child aside. And yourself?"  
  
"Same old, same old." There was a moment of awkward silence before Maryann spoke again. "Oh, isn't this ridiculous? Tell me, how's Dawnie doing?"  
  
"Fine, now. We had a bit of a scare the other day. She told me she thought she might be pregnant."  
  
"By David?" Buffy looked insulted by this inquiry. "I'm sorry, that's a stupid question. I just mean... she's not, is she?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No. It was a false alarm. Probably just stress."  
  
"God, I can't even imagine. But she's all right?"  
  
"She's hanging in there. Always a trooper."  
  
"You don't have to tell me," the woman said, smiling warmly. "Buffy, I want to make something very clear now. I don't want you or Dawn to think that her and David's breakup has changed how I feel. I have come to love that girl more than I can say and I want her to know that still, if she needs anything, she need just ask. And you too."  
  
"That's very kind of you."  
  
"Oh nonsense. I... well I thought I was this close to being her mother-in- law, a role I truly would have been honored to have and well, I just don't know what's come over David. I've never seen him so happy as when he's with Dawn. She, forgive me for saying this but really, she completes him. And I can't even... the way that David has been acting since they broke up."  
  
"It doesn't make sense to me either but-"  
  
"Mommy I wanna go!"  
  
"Kat, quiet, Mommy's talking. We'll go soon, I promise." Buffy looked up at Maryann. "Sorry."  
  
"Oh I understand completely. I remember how hard it was to have a little one. They grow up fast, Buffy. They grow up and they grow crazy."  
  
"Oh good, crazy is a hell of a lot better than now."  
  
Maryann laughed. "Yes, well, I best let you get on your way. But really, Buffy, remember what I said. If you or Dawn need anything..."  
  
"Thank you, that really does mean a lot. You've meant a lot to Dawn."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
Maryann squeezed Buffy's shoulder reassuringly before continuing on her way through the aisles. Buffy looked at Kat who was sitting with a most unpleasant grimace on her tiny features. But suddenly, Buffy didn't seem to mind so much.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Can we go now?"  
  
Buffy looked at her daughter for a few long moments. Before she saw Dave's mother, she felt like Kat couldn't grow up fast enough and now it seemed like only yesterday she gave birth to her daughter. She regretted being so irritable with her before and grabbed a bag of animal crackers off the shelf, tossing them into the cart.  
  
"Yeah, baby, we can go."  
  
~*~  
  
Spike was excited about this. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, even Buffy. She could tell, however, by the small smile he was suppressing as he drove, and by the way he sat in his seat, that he was excited about this night. It was the everyday things that they would do that always made him the happiest. His appreciation for the mundane and ordinary made Buffy love him even more, if that were possible.  
  
As they walked to the school from their car, they saw the Harris family by the front door.  
  
"Xander!" Buffy called out for his attention. He turned around and a smile, the same smile that he had since high school, spread across his face.  
  
"Hey, Buffy, what's doing?"  
  
The slayer walked to her best friend and hugged him. "Not much. Long time no see since yesterday. Anything new with you."  
  
"Not since yesterday, nope."  
  
Buffy choked a laugh. "That's good. Hey Anya."  
  
"Oh hi Buffy. I was starting to think I was invisible." Anya smiled at her to let her know that she was kidding. The woman had finally gotten a grip on sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. How are you?"  
  
"Great. Jesse is finally sleeping at night."  
  
"That's good to hear," Spike said, joining in the conversation. "Kat still won't sleep at night."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy agreed. "She gets it from you."  
  
"Oh Buffy, guess who came to the Magic Box today."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"David did!" Nicky informed her before his mother could answer. Out of the corner of her eye, Buffy saw the muscles in Spike's jaw twitch upon Dave's mention.  
  
"Oh he did? That must have been awkward."  
  
Kat tugged on her mother's sleeve. "Mama, what's awkward?"  
  
"Uncomfortable."  
  
Nicky shook his head. "I don't think Dave's uncomfortable. I think he's nice."  
  
"All right, then," Spike said in an overly cheery tone, "how about we go inside?"  
  
Agreement to this suggestion was unanimous as they all became desperate to not get into a discussion about Dave. It was so strange because they all like, or had liked, Dave. He was a great guy, and always wonderful to Dawn. He had become a staple in the Scooby Gang. Picking up a few skills over the years, David would sometimes even help out with patrols; oftentimes, he helped out with Dawn's. And now he was simply out of the picture, leaving a hole in their tight little circle.  
  
Forty-five minutes after entering, formalities, the kind of thing that Buffy hated but put up with, ensued as the teachers gave a brief presentation concerning what the year's goals were. Then all the parents were sent to their children's classrooms where more personal activities would take place, and the snacks that the parents had been assigned to bring would be eaten. After a few minutes of introductions, all of which Spike and Xander talked through despite the constant shushing of their significant others, the children were asked to talk briefly about their families. Buffy had been informed of this just over a week ago through a note home from Kat's teacher and worried about what her loud-mouthed daughter might reveal during her time to speak. The slayer had to sit the child down and explain to her in lengthy detail about what she could and absolutely could not discuss. The words vampire, demon, and slayer were not to peeped. Kat said she understood, but Buffy still couldn't help feeling nervous.  
  
Spike on the other hand couldn't see what Buffy was worrying so much about. Kat was young, but she wasn't stupid, and usually did what was told. She also had a certain intuitiveness to her and could tell the difference between the seriousness of "it's time for bed" and "don't talk about vampires."  
  
As Nicky finished his bit and all the parents clapped for him, Xander leaned to Spike and whispered, "chairs so small were not meant for real men like you and I."  
  
Spike shifted uncomfortably in his own tiny seat and nodded in agreement. "This is what their spending our tax dollars on?"  
  
"That's what I'm saying. I-" Xander stopped talking when he was slapped on the arm by his wife.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you shut it. Your son is up!"  
  
"One: he just finished! And two: ow! Take it easy woman."  
  
"Don't talk to me like that, Alexander Harris."  
  
"Like what, Anya Christina Emmanuela Jenkins-Harris?"  
  
"What are you-" Anya put her hands up to her face in embarrassment. "I can't believe you brought that up," she said, trying to suppress her laughs.  
  
Xander wrapped his arm around her and kissed her. "Like I could forget."  
  
At that moment, Nicky ran up to his mother and jumped into her arms. "Did you see?"  
  
"We saw, Honey, you were superb."  
  
Xander kissed his son's forehead. "Excellent, kiddo. Now why don't you sit back down with your class so your teacher will stop giving us the evil eye?"  
  
Nicky giggled uncontrollably and nodded before running back to the rug where his classmates were seated. Sitting, of course, next to Kat, he whispered something in her ear and she smiled. Buffy and Anya gave each other a look that just said: "awww!"  
  
"That was lovely, Nicky," the children's teacher, Mrs. Matus, said in a sugar-sweet voice. "Okay, so why don't we have Kat come up next, hmm?"  
  
Kat turned around and looked at her mother who nodded reassuringly. She got up and walked to the front of the room. Before saying anything aloud, she leaned over to her teacher and whispered something in her ear. Releasing short laugh, Mrs. Matus smiled pleasantly and said something quietly that sounded like, "that's okay," but Buffy wasn't sure. Kat nodded and turned toward the class. Buffy braced herself.  
  
"Um... I live with my mommy and my daddy and Tigger. He's my cat, but not a cat like me. My mom teaches karate, and I take a class from her sometimes with other peoples who are five like me. Nicky is in my class. And my mommy and daddy have a job sometimes at night together, too, and then my Aunt Dawn will watch me, or maybe Giles. Aunt Dawn is my mommy's sister, but she still likes my dad. I have Uncle Dave, too, but I'm not supposed to talk about him or call him uncle anymore because Mommy says Aunt Dawn got dumped."  
  
Kat paused for a moment as a few of the other parents laughed quietly. Buffy could feel her face getting hot as Kat went on.  
  
"Giles is um... my um... godfather. I don't know what that is, but I love him, and he takes my for ice cream with Susan. That's his girlfriend. I have my grandpa Hank, too. I don't see him a lot, but he's nice. I have an Aunt Willow, too. Mommy says I don't have to call her aunt, but I just like to anyway. Tara lives with Willow, I think they may be husband and wife, but it confuses me sometimes."  
  
Buffy was dying in her chair. She felt the other parents stealing glances in her direction. Spike was undaunted and enjoying the humor of this little over-share with Xander. This annoyed Buffy greatly; Spike didn't have to see or deal with the other parents. He wouldn't have to face them or their reactions to the things that their daughter might say. Not that she really expected them to say much of anything at all. But it wasn't fair, he would never understand.  
  
"Aunt Willow, and Mommy, and Xander are best friends. Xander is Nicky's daddy and Nicky is my best friend. Mommy says that Xander and Aunt Willow are like her brother and sister, and sometimes I think that Nicky is like my brother. I see him a lot, and go to the Magic Box with him and Anya. I like it there. They have pretty things, but Anya tells me I'm not supposed to touch. I try, and sometimes I forget. But she doesn't yell at me anyways." Kat paused for a long moment. Buffy, thinking she was done, felt a great relief flow through her body. But of course, there was one last thing.  
  
"I almost forgetted about Clem. He's my daddy's best friend. They play kitten poker and I like to play with his skin." Spike chuckled as Buffy sunk as low as she could into her chair. Kat looked up at her teacher.  
  
"I'm done now."  
  
Mrs. Matus, whose smile had grown three times its size over the course of that description, replied kindly by saying, "That was wonderful, Kat. It sounds to me like you have a very nice, loving family."  
  
Kat smiled, nodded, and ran from the front to where her mother and father were sitting. "Did you see me?"  
  
Spike picked up his girl and pulled her to his chest. "Yes, my love, that was brilliant."  
  
Buffy's face was beet red as she said. "Very detailed, baby, to say the least."  
  
"So," Xander began, "I'm like your brother, huh?"  
  
Buffy smirked and reached over Spike to grab Xander's hand. "As if you didn't all ready know."  
  
"Well, I'll say this. Anything I didn't know about your family, I surely do now."  
  
Buffy laughed, partly at herself for being so embarrassed, as Kat ran back to the carpet and sat beside Nicky like before. The two immediately began to gabber and giggle and have to be shushed by their teacher. As she watched her daughter and pseudo-nephew, it dawned on Buffy, not for the first time, how wonderful of a family she did have. Though it did not span outside of Sunnydale, ad most of them were not actually related to her, family is family. That was something Buffy would never take for granted.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~ 


	5. Daddy's Little Girl

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: The consequence for Buffy and Spike's daughter, Kat, is revealed. It was the last thing that they ever expected, and the most horrible thing that anyone could have imagined. *Sequel to "FAMILY"*  
  
Spoilers: None. Just know that everything after "Normal Again" didn't happen.  
  
~*~  
  
TRADEOFF  
  
Chapter 5: Daddy's Little Girl  
  
Dawn absolutely loved her job. She couldn't imagine herself doing anything else in the world. Granted, she had only been doing it for a few weeks and hadn't had time to get sick of it yet. Still, she loved waking up in the morning and going to work, even when she only got two hours of sleep because she had been patrolling the night before.  
  
Dawn was an art therapist at Sunnydale Elementary. She had been majoring in psychology and doing art on the side when one day her psychology professor began talking about all of the different occupations that psychology could open up for a person. Dawn had never even considered art therapy until that day. She had always just assumed that she would be a child psychologist, which would have been enjoyable enough. Dawn, however, discovered a way to blend her two loves, art and psychology, into one profession. On top of it all, she was able to work with children.  
  
As much as Dawn enjoyed her work, she still didn't mind getting off early, especially since it was a Friday, not that she had anything better to do than work. Still, she wasn't going to complain about the extra time to herself.  
  
The slayer was about to leave the building when she realized she hadn't checked her mailbox. Damn, there was always something. She made a beeline for the office in order to do a quick check and nothing else. She had the unfortunate tendency of getting distracted and she didn't want that happening. When she reached the main office, she smiled politely at the secretary and looked into her mailbox. There were a few notices, upcoming events and such but nothing too important. She shoved the papers into her bag and was about to leave when she heard the soft sniffling of a young girl. It was a rather familiar sniffle too. Dawn didn't want to look but couldn't help herself. She turned around, looked on the other side of the mail slots where there were a few chairs and saw her niece sitting in one of them.  
  
"Kat? Honey, what' wrong?" She asked, walking over to the girl and kneeling down in front of her.  
  
The girl inhaled deeply and clumsily wiped her face. "I got in trouble."  
  
"Oh did you now? What-"  
  
"Excuse me," the secretary interrupted.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but her mother is coming for her and I was told not to let her talk to anyone else."  
  
"Oh, well, her mother is my sister."  
  
The older woman pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and nodded. "I suppose I could make an exception then."  
  
Dawn smiled and, after turning around, rolled her eyes. "Yeah, thanks. So Kat, what did you do exactly?"  
  
At that moment Buffy entered the room. "She bit someone," the older slayer told her sister. "She bit one of her classmates."  
  
Dawn stood up. "Daddy's little girl, huh?" Dawn asked with a smirk. "Hey Buffy."  
  
"Hi there, Dawn. Give me just a second."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Buffy turned her attention from her younger sister to her daughter, who was sitting with a look of tremendous apprehension on her face.  
  
"So Kaitlin, would you like to tell me what you were doing biting someone?"  
  
Kat only shook her head and began to cry harder. "Didn't think so. Come on, let's go. I'll sign you out, and we'll talk about this more at home."  
  
"What? Is she being suspended or something?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Nope, just sent home for the day, so now I have to miss some of my classes."  
  
"Bummer. I'll walk to the parking lot with you."  
  
"Okay," Buffy said with a smile as she took her daughter's hand and began walking from the office. "But don't you still have work?"  
  
"I got off early today."  
  
"Cool. God, I still have to get ready for tonight."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, Giles and Susan are coming over for dinner. You're welcome to come if you like. You're welcome to help cook if you like."  
  
"Sure, better than just cooking for myself, which actually would have been me ordering Chinese so... never mind."  
  
Buffy choked a laugh. "Sounds good, then. Be there at five," she instructed her sister just as they reached her car.  
  
"Right," Dawn agreed, "not a minute late."  
  
When Buffy pulled into the driveway, she turned of the car and turned around to face her daughter who had finally stopped crying in the back seat. Though they were home, Kat did not seem to be making any move to leave the car. Usually she would be grabbing for the buckle on her booster seat.  
  
"You think you might want to come inside, Kat?"  
  
The girl said nothing, only shook her head.  
  
"Well you can't just sit in the car."  
  
"Yeah I can."  
  
"I doubt it. Why don't you want to come inside?"  
  
"You're gonna yell at me."  
  
"I won't yell."  
  
"Yuh huh! You will!"  
  
"If I wanted to yell, I'd be doing it already."  
  
"Then Daddy's going to yell at me, I hate when Daddy yells."  
  
Buffy nodded in agreement. "Me too. Look, if I promise to tell Daddy not to yell, will you come inside without an argument?"  
  
"Okay," Kat said reluctantly after a few moments of pensive consideration. Buffy smiled at her daughter and unbuckled her car seat, freeing the child from her brief captivity. They walked into the house hand-in-hand and were greeted by Spike, who was waiting on the couch downstairs.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my little nibbler, then."  
  
Kat ran immediately to her father and rested her palms on his knees. "Um, I gotta tell you something."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Mommy said that you can't tell at me."  
  
Spike chuckled lightly and looked at Buffy. "She did now, eh? And what makes you so sure I was going to yell in the first place?"  
  
"Um, 'cause sometimes you do that."  
  
Spike laughed aloud this time and Buffy smiled while biting her lip. "C'mon, Kitten, why don't you sit down next to your old dad."  
  
Kat nodded and hopped up on the couch beside him. Buffy knelt down in front of her daughter and took her tiny hands.  
  
"Okay, so no yelling, but Daddy and I have to talk to you. Promise you'll listen?" Kat nodded. "Good. Right, so basically, biting people is bad, and wrong. When you do that, you can really hurt someone, and you don't want to hurt anyone do you?" Kat shook her head profusely. "I didn't think so. Now, why did you bite Danny, anyway?"  
  
"We were playing monsters and I wanted to be a witch but Lily said I couldn't be because she was so I had to be a slime monster even though I didn't wanna. Jackson was being a vampire and he said vampires hypotize you and I said he was playing it wrong. He didn't know how you be a vampire and he was doing it all wrong."  
  
Buffy was white. "So you showed him how?"  
  
"Yeah. He couldn't play it right so I teached him that vampires bite people, not hypotize. He was doing it all wrong."  
  
Buffy was at a loss for words so Spike took over. "Sweetheart, I know your intentions were good, but even if it's just a game, biting or hitting or anything like that is not okay. It really does hurt people, even... even if you don't mean to sometimes you can hurt people. Do you understand that?"  
  
The small child's eyes filled with tears. "Yes. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him!"  
  
Buffy pulled her little girl close to her and mumbled, "I know, baby, we never do."  
  
~*~  
  
Dishes were nearly empty and stomachs were more than full nearly an after hour the odd bunch had sat down to eat dinner. The adults were currently sipping their wine and discussing matters of the Council. That was often the topic of conversation amongst the group now that Giles was in charge and had been for quite some time.  
  
After the Council's sponsors had learned of its attempt to kidnap the slayer's only child, they were disgusted, more so than by the fact that the daughter's father was also a vampire. All but one organization pulled funding, took away books and ancient prophecies, and offered it all to Buffy, asking her what she would like for them to do with it all. Buffy, of course, didn't have to think twice. She knew the best way to use these sources and supplies was to create a new Watcher's Council that would actually work with the slayers, and not against them. She called Giles immediately, told him of her idea to start a new Council in Sunnydale, and explained to him that nothing would make her happier than to have him be the head of the organization. Giles accepted, and less than a week later, production had begun.  
  
It was a few months before the Council really got on it's own two feet. Not only did it have to create headquarters, but it had to recruit capable watchers and watchers-in-training. They allowed some of the less corrupt watchers from England and other parts of the world join their fight against the forces of darkness. With the help of Lorne, Angel's friend and very own empath demon, they were able to weed out all of the bad eggs amongst the group of potential watchers.  
  
It was through the Watcher's Council that Giles met Susan two years ago, a watcher in her late thirties who was born in Korea and raised for most of her life in the suburbs of New York City. They connected instantly but didn't know it. Buffy saw it before anyone, but said nothing for fear that Giles might actually act upon his desires. Eventually, however, they found each other and had been dating for the past eighteen months. As nice and intelligent and perfect as Susan was for Giles, something about her rubbed Buffy the wrong way, and she would find herself becoming cold in her presence.  
  
Tonight was no different. Though Susan was being as pleasant and likeable as ever, Buffy continued to get more and more annoyed as the evening went on. She tried to focus on Kat, who she was sitting next to, making sure that her daughter had enough juice in her favorite baby blue sippy cup and what not.  
  
Dawn adored Susan, and made sure to sit next to her. Sometimes Buffy wondered if her affection for her was more than Giles's, though she knew that was silly. Even though Susan had no children she had a very motherly way about her, without being overbearing. Dawn was the type of person who always needed a sort of mother figure and looked for that in various places after their own mom died. Buffy took no offense to this, she understood that she was never like Dawn's mom, only her sister who took care of her, and that was okay.  
  
Out of nowhere, Giles called the attention of everyone at the table. His smile was wide and strangely bashful, for Giles anyway. Susan looked at him and had a knowing grin on her lips. They gazed at each other, madly in love, and Buffy wanted to puke.  
  
"We," Giles began, taking Susan's dainty hand in his own, "have something to tell you all."  
  
"Are you getting married?" Dawn asked excitedly.  
  
Susan giggled. "No, Dawn. Not quite yet."  
  
"We're moving in together!" Giles announced. Buffy felt her heart sink. It had been a year and a half since they had started seeing each other and she should have seen this coming, but still, somehow, it was a shock.  
  
"That's great!" Dawn squealed excitedly and hugged Susan who reciprocated with equal enthusiasm.  
  
"Good for you," Spike smiled genuinely at the pair. "It's about time, innit, Rupert?"  
  
Susan laughed. "That's what I've been saying."  
  
"Congratulations. I'm sure you'll be very happy together," Buffy told them with all the false enthusiasm that she could muster. "I'm going to make coffee."  
  
Buffy excused herself without looking back. "Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream," was her mantra as she took out the coffeemaker and beans. She put on the pot and was startled when Giles came up behind her and taped her on shoulder. She let out a short gasp and whipped around.  
  
"Jeez, Giles, who does that."  
  
Her watched smiled. "Sorry, I though you knew I was there."  
  
"It's okay. What's up?"  
  
"Precisely what I was about to ask you. Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. Never better."  
  
"I've found in the past that the more you defend your well-being the more you are not okay."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Really, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
Giles shrugged. "You've seemed a bit down the entire evening. Something on your mind? Is it... are you upset about Susan's moving in with me?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No... I just... the whole biting incident today has sorta been bugging me. It's not you," Buffy told him the half truth.  
  
"If you say so. But Buffy, if you're not okay with this, I really would want you to tell me. No point in not being blunt now."  
  
"Giles, I'm okay, really. I just want you to be happy, and if this is what will make you happy I'm okay with it even if I'm not. Did that make any kind of sense."  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Good because I know I do that thing sometimes where I talk out of my ass so..."  
  
"That really was not necessary, Buffy, thank you."  
  
"Anytime. So, when is Susan moving in?"  
  
"Not sure, really. Next few weeks I suppose. I mean, I only asked her last weekend."  
  
"Last... I... I see."  
  
It became quiet for a few eternal moments. It had been a long time since silence had been awkward between the slayer and her watcher. Buffy could not even think of a time that she and Giles had shared a moment of awkward silence. She hated Susan for this, for the strain she caused on her and Giles' relationship. It was difficult, however, because Buffy was always very thankful for the happiness that Susan brought to Giles' life. Besides, Buffy couldn't be all that angry, she knew that nothing could ever really come between their relationship. Nothing ever had before.  
  
Buffy stepped forward, uncrossed her arms, and wrapped them around her watcher. Giles put his own arms around Buffy's shoulders and held her close to him. Times like these made Buffy feel small, like a child being cradled by her father.  
  
"I'm just glad that you're happy."  
  
Giles kissed the top of her head. "That I am."  
  
"I mean, you've never done anything but support my decisions," Buffy had to restrain herself from saying even when he didn't agree with them. "I want to do the same for you."  
  
Giles and Buffy finally released one another and suddenly the slayer felt like things always did when she was with Giles.  
  
"I thank you for that."  
  
"Anytime. Now come on, help me carry the coffees."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Almost an hour after Giles and Susan had left, Buffy completed the bedtime routine with Kat. She was now slowly cleaning up in the kitchen. She felt sluggish, as though some hugely physically draining event had just taken place. But there was nothing she could think of besides Giles's big news that made her feel so weary.  
  
After reading a bedtime story his little one, Spike walked through the kitchen door and stopped just after stepping over the threshold, picking up immediately on Buffy's lack of energy.  
  
"You all right, pet?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "People are always asking me that." With her hand resting on the counter clutching a dish towel, she stopped her work. "Why do people always feel the need to ask me that? I'm fine."  
  
"And usually fine comes with such a lengthy defense."  
  
"It's wasn't a defense," Buffy informed her paramour forcefully, shaking her head, "it was more of an argument. It's like people assume I'm walking around with this big stormy rain cloud over my head."  
  
"I don't remember ever mentioning rain of any sort," Spike told her as he slowly walked farther into the kitchen.  
  
"Not the point, Spike. You know what I mean. I'm just... fine." Buffy went back to wiping the counter.  
  
"And you really think I believe that?" Spike asked with the hint of a smile.  
  
Buffy stopped her work again, clenched her fist and threw down the towel into the sink. "God damn it! Why can't you just accept my answer and back the hell off? Why do you always insist on picking and picking and picking?"  
  
Spike furrowed his brow and was taking aback by Buffy's sudden angry outburst. "Did... did I do something?"  
  
Upon seeing the hurt puppy dog look on Spike's face, Buffy felt immediate pangs of guilt. "No," she sighed, "I just-"  
  
Spike interrupted Buffy. "Then do not act like it is. Do not take whatever problem you have out on me. I'm here to listen to you, you know that, but you can't treat me like your verbal punching bag. We tried that once, didn't end well. If you decide that you want to tell me what's the matter then great, I'm here for that, but not for you to beat up on me about whatever issues you're having with Giles."  
  
"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I... wait, how do you know I have a problem with Giles. I mean, who says I'm having problems with Giles? I never said that."  
  
"Doesn't take a genius, love."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Or maybe you just know me too well."  
  
"That could be it," Spike said grinning. "Now, do you want to talk?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "I'm not really sure what to say. The obvious thing is that I'm upset about Giles and Susan moving in together... but I'm not. I really am happy for him," Buffy insisted before adding quietly, "I just think it would have been nice if he had told me first, alone, personally, that's all."  
  
Spike smiled knowingly at Buffy, unnerving her a great deal. "What? What's that look?"  
  
"I hate to say it, Buffy, but you have DLGS."  
  
"DLGS?"  
  
Chuckling softly, Spike explained. "Daddy's Little Girl Syndrome."  
  
Buffy was incredulous. "I do not!"  
  
The vampire said nothing; he only raised his brow at the slayer and allowed what he was saying to sink in. He knew that it did when he saw Buffy cringe emphatically.  
  
"Oh my God, I do."  
  
"It's unfortunate, but not all that surprising. It's obvious what's happening here. You've always been Giles's number one girl and now-"  
  
"Now I'm number two."  
  
Spike shook his head. "No, you're not. The problem is that you think you are. That's why you don't like Susan."  
  
"Does that make me a horrible person?"  
  
Spike walked to Buffy and threaded his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body. "Far from it. You think you're the first person in the world to be jealous of a step parent?"  
  
"No. But I mean, Giles isn't even my father."  
  
"Oh come on. He might as well be."  
  
"I guess that's true. It's just that... I'm less than two years away from being thirty and I can't deal with Giles' having a girlfriend? I should be above that, more mature."  
  
"It's not a matter of maturity, Buffy. You see him being affectionate with a woman who isn't you or Dawn or Willow and so on, and you, I don't know, feel threatened I guess."  
  
"I've seen him have affection for other women before and it never bothered me in this way. I mean, Jenny, Olivia, hell, even my mother. I've never felt this... threatened."  
  
"Now there's one aspect I can't explain."  
  
"That's okay, you've done enough for one night. As a matter of fact, you might as well take the rest of the week off."  
  
Spike grinned. "And if I decline this offer?"  
  
Shrugging, Buffy said, "I don't know. Maybe you'll just have to be punished."  
  
"And if I want to be punished?"  
  
"Well," Buffy cooed flirtatiously, running her fingers over spike face and outlining his chiseled cheekbones with her fingertips "let's find out."  
  
The last of Buffy's words had barely escaped her lip's before Spike mouth was planted on hers. Their lips met in a fiery kiss that drew their bodies so closely together, they felt as though they were one entity. Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's neck and pulled him in closer to her though she did not think it was possible. Spike grabbed his lover's thighs and propped her up on the kitchen counter. Buffy's legs wrapped around Spike's waist with burning intensity.  
  
As she reached for Spike's belt, the lovers were interrupted by a loud: "GUY-ZAH!"  
  
The stopped abruptly, and were so startled that Buffy's head flew back and banged loudly against the cabinet.  
  
"Ow! Dam-arn it! Darn it!" Buffy exclaimed loudly, trying to cover up the unutterable word that she nearly uttered in front of her daughter.  
  
"You all right, pet?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy found herself on the verge of laughing after hearing this question. "Isn't that how all of this started?"  
  
Spike smiled. "Oh, yeah." He turned to Kat, who was dragging along her little blankey as her footies padded lightly on the floor. Once she was in front of him, Spike asked, "Now what on earth had gotten my little princess out of bed?"  
  
She sighed emphatically and threw her arms up in the air. "Do you have to be so LOUD? I'm tryin'a' sleep!"  
  
"You could-ah-" Buffy was stammering, "did you hear the conversation that Mommy and Daddy were having?"  
  
Kat shook her head. "I just heard mumble-grumbles of words and some noises," the little girl informed her parents in her overly dramatic, five- year-old manner. Buffy was mortified.  
  
"Well..." Spike began, looking to Buffy, who could do nothing more than shrug, "you need to get yourself back on up to bed. It's much too late for little girls like yourself to be up. Plus, your mother and I need to get back to the very important... uh... conversation that we were having."  
  
Kat once again tossed her arms up in Spike's direction. "Take me. I need another story 'cause now I'm all waked up."  
  
Spike suppressed a groan and lifted his daughter up into his arms. She rested her head gently on his shoulder and snuggled into his body. "One story. One very quick story. You see what I do for you, pet?"  
  
Kat's head popped up and planted a kiss on her father's cheek. "I love you, Daddy."  
  
"Love you, too, my little demon child."  
  
Kat giggled and put her head back down. Buffy hopped off of the counter, the back of her head still throbbing slightly. "I'll keep the bed warm for you," She told Spike, and kissed her daughter goodnight.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: Hey all. I'd like to apologize for taking so frickin' long to update. It's torturing me... really! It's just between my AP classes and college searches and SAT prep... writing has to sorta take a second seat. I just wanted to letcha know so you don't think I'm just slacking off ;-p. Anyway, please keep on reviewing and I'll work hard to fit in writing when I can for ya! Thanks a million! ~RaB~ 


	6. Halloween

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc... except of course the ones I make up.  
  
Summary: The consequence for Buffy and Spike's daughter, Kat, is revealed. It was the last thing that they ever expected, and the most horrible thing that anyone could have imagined. *Sequel to "FAMILY"*  
  
Spoilers: None. Just know that everything after "Normal Again" didn't happen.  
  
~*~  
  
TRADEOFF  
  
Chapter 6: Halloween  
  
Buffy finished her coffee and put her mug down on the table; Willow did the same.  
  
"Well," Willow began, letting out a heavy sigh. "It's official."  
  
Buffy was confused. "What is?"  
  
"That was the best damn coffee I have ever had."  
  
"Oh stop," Buffy said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"No, I mean it. I almost didn't come over when you asked me to, but once you said you were making some coffee, I knew I had to haul ass."  
  
"Oh would you give it a rest? It's bad enough we that barely hang out with one another."  
  
Nodding, Willow cracked a smile. "Our love is a forbidden love."  
  
Buffy laughed and picked up the cups from the coffee table and made to carry them into the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She knew who it was, it had to be Xander returning what she had lent to him earlier that day.  
  
"Hey, Will, would you answer that?"  
  
Willow nodded and headed toward the door. She opened it and smiled at her best friend who was holding Kat's hand in his right hand, and Nicky's in his left. Kat said a quick hello to her Aunt Willow before running into the living room and turning on the television. She hopped up onto the couch where Nicky was already settling in. Willow turned her attention to Xander.  
  
"It's my Xander," she said smiling and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Hey, Willow. How's it going?"  
  
Letting her friend go, Willow shrugged and shut the door. "Meh, you know."  
  
"I have an idea. How's Tara."  
  
"Lovely as always."  
  
"As I thought."  
  
Buffy walked back from the kitchen and saw Xander and Willow conversing. "So you started the pleasantries without me, huh?"  
  
Xander merely smiled and planted a kiss on Buffy's forehead. "Hey Xand." Buffy looked over to the couch from the foyer and saw her daughter and Nicky sitting there, eyes glued to the TV.  
  
"Hey Kat. Hey Nick."  
  
The two children made strange sorts of grumbling noises and didn't turn their attention from the TV. Buffy was always amazed by the way Nickelodeon could practically hypnotize children and make them mindless drones. The slayer wondered if maybe there was some sort of evil, mystical conspiracy taking place. Even if there was, she didn't care much because, thankfully, Spongebob and Patrick always managed to keep the young ones out of her hair when she needed to be left alone.  
  
Buffy suddenly remembered, "Oh hey, Kat! I have something for you."  
  
This, unsurprisingly, got her daughter's full attention, and the child bolted from the couch and to her mother's side.  
  
"What? What?"  
  
"I got your Halloween costume."  
  
The girl's eyes lit up. "So I can be a witch?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Hold on, I'll get it from the kitchen."  
  
Kat, however, could not hold on, and followed her mother to where the costume had been placed. Even Nicky, who was now very interested, hopped off the couch and went with the crowd into the kitchen. Buffy grabbed the Party City bag off of the island and Kat recognized the logo immediately.  
  
"You got my Halloween costume!" The child squealed excitedly, jumping up and down.  
  
"Yes I did. One witch costume, just for my girl." To this, Willow rolled her eyes without letting Kat see, but she was too busy reaching into the bag and pulling out the costume. Looking at the picture on the front of the package, the elated smile faded from her face. Tears filled Kat's big blue eyes and she let go of the costume, allowing it to fall sloppily to the floor.  
  
"Hon, what's wrong?" Buffy asked as she picked up the package off of the floor.  
  
"I said I wanted to be a witch!" The girl explained angrily to her mother.  
  
Buffy was confused. "Kat, it is a witch."  
  
"No!" Kat exclaimed knowingly. "It doesn't even have red hair!"  
  
Buffy was still quite lost when it clicked. "Oh," she smiled at her daughter, "you wanted to be a witch like Willow." Kat nodded. "You didn't tell me that."  
  
The young child sighed in exasperation. "Other kinds of witches are dumb! They're not even real! Aunt Willow says hats and brooms are for foamies!"  
  
"Foamies?" Buffy question, raising her brow.  
  
Willow giggled. "Phonies, Kat, I said they were for phonies. But you were close enough."  
  
Kat, too young to understand the humor of the situation, only found herself getting angrier by the second. She saw no mistake in herself; her request had been simple enough. Why couldn't Mommy and Aunt Willow understand that?  
  
In a fit of pure, childish fury, Kat threw her arms up, let out an angry howl that sounded almost like a snarl, and ran upstairs as fast as her small legs could carry her. Buffy, though she knew better, couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Well," Xander said, "as fun as this is, I think I'm gonna head out, let you guys take care of it."  
  
Buffy and Willow both nodded understandingly.  
  
"See ya, Xander."  
  
"Bye, Xand."  
  
"So," Willow began, an amused smile settled on her thin lips. "What now?"  
  
Buffy wasn't sure. "It's just so damn cute."  
  
"I know. But don't you think you might want to talk to her?" Willow prodded.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother." The slayer trotted lightly up the stairs with the witch not far behind. Buffy glanced into her daughter's room and as she suspected, Kat was not within. Buffy groaned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She woke up Spike. How many times do I have to tell that girl?"  
  
"He is her father, you know. How many times has she woken you up in the middle of the night or otherwise? It's only fair."  
  
"Still, it's hard enough for him as it is, you know?"  
  
"No. I don't."  
  
"I just mean that he's been working really hard since I got pregnant with Kat to be a domestic and that's not him. I feel bad."  
  
"Are you kidding? That is so him. If he loves you, he's willing to be domestic, and I think we all know very well that he does love you."  
  
"I guess. Anyway, time to face the beast." Buffy entered her room cautiously to see Spike cradling their daughter in his arms. She was sobbing relentless, and Spike just seemed confused.  
  
"What the hell happened to her?" He asked, obviously trying to mask his irritation.  
  
"Mommy and Aunt Willow laughed at me!" Kat wailed dramatically. She turned her body so that she was facing the two women and continued, "you hurt my feelings!"  
  
Buffy wanted so badly to laugh again, but she decided it wouldn't be wise. "Kat, I wasn't laughing at you. I just thought it was sweet that you wanted to be like Willow. I would never intentionally hurt your feelings."  
  
"If you love me, you won't laugh!"  
  
Buffy sighed. "You know I love you so don't give me that. And I promise I won't laugh at you anymore. Kay?"  
  
Buffy could see that her daughter was nodding against her father's chest. "All right, then. Why don't I take you out so Daddy can go back to sleeping?"  
  
Spike shook his head. "Nah, it's all right."  
  
"Are you sure, because me and Will could-"  
  
"Buffy!" He said her name sternly, but his eyes shone with affection. "I got her."  
  
The slayer nodded and walked with Willow out of the room. Before she did, she took a moment to watch her daughter snuggling into her father's chest like a piece of puzzle. It made perfect sense, of course. Kat was more a part of Spike than anything in the world, and Buffy knew that nothing, not even domestication, could take that away from her.  
  
~*~  
  
"You owe me big time for this one, Slayer. I mean big."  
  
Buffy shook her head angrily. "You can't be serious."  
  
"Dead serious. I'm talking big."  
  
Buffy pulled a pillow over her head and had to force back tears. "Go fuck yourself," she muttered.  
  
"Oh come on, you know I'm joking, mostly," Spike added, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well I obviously don't find it very funny. I wouldn't ask you to this if I didn't need you to. Your amusement at my expense is never funny, especially when I'm stuck in bed with a goddamn fever, puking my guts out!"  
  
Spike's smug smirk quickly left his face. "I'm sorry, love. It just gives me a bad feeling going out tonight."  
  
"Oh would you get over it! It's Halloween! Not like you haven't been out on Halloween before. Like, oh say, that time you tried to kill me."  
  
"I really don't appreciate that."  
  
"You deserve it."  
  
"Fine. I said I'd do it, didn't I? I didn't say I'd be happy about it."  
  
"And I didn't ask you to like it. All I asked was for you to take your daughter out trick-or-treating for a few hours with Nicky and Xander and the baby."  
  
"And that's what I'm doing."  
  
"Not before you complained about it pretty much since I asked you yesterday. You know I'd do it if I weren't sick. Would it kill you to be just a little nice to me? Would it kill you to act like a normal human for one night?"  
  
Spike could help but choke a laugh at that one. "Of all the nights for you to be asking that of me..."  
  
Buffy smiled at this too, much against her will. "You could have at least dressed up a little."  
  
Spike grinned fiendishly, seductively, and morphed into his vampire guise. "I have a built-in costume. Easy as pie."  
  
Buffy laughed. "You've got to be kidding. You are not letting our daughter see that. Not yet anyway."  
  
Spike leaned over and buried his face in Buffy's neck. "But I'm evil!" He taunted in a ridiculous voice. "EEEEEVIIIIIIL!"  
  
Buffy burst into laughter as he nibbled on her neck and pinched her delicately in her ribs. His hands traveled lightly down the sides of her stomach and came to rest on her hips. Buffy released a slight yelp when she felt the light pressure of Spike's fangs against the flesh of her shoulder. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, pressing his lips upon her skin.  
  
Buffy leaned in to kiss him but was interrupted by a an almost silent, "Daddy?"  
  
Kat was there too fast and Spike was too startled so that when he looked up, he hadn't changed back into his normal, human appearance. Seeing his daughter standing there, mouth agape, eyes wide as saucers, he could not muster up the mental coordination to change back. Buffy saw on his face not a look of anger, nor one of embarrassment; he simply looked ashamed.  
  
"Kat, baby-" he stammered helplessly. He wanted so desperately to explain without lying. She knew that he was a vampire, Buffy and Spike had made a point of not keeping it a complete secret; it would have complicated matters too much if they had tried. But Kat had never seen Spike's demon, and they had decided they wouldn't show her until she was much older and could accept it without a complete freak out. It was too late now, there was no going back, and Buffy and Spike were completely unprepared.  
  
The little girl took a few cautious steps forward until she was standing no more than a foot away from her father, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Daddy," she began, her voice eerily calm, "it's real."  
  
The statement that their daughter made was, to them, extremely profound. The evenness with which she said it, the understanding. She did not sound afraid or angry or sad, it merely sounded like a statement of fact.  
  
"Yeah, Kitten, it's real."  
  
Kat nodded and licked her lips. Then in a low, almost inaudible voice, she asked, "Can I touch it?"  
  
Spike was completely taken aback. He didn't like his baby girl seeing it, and would like even less to have her touching it. He looked to Buffy, who shrugged and mouthed, 'it's up to you.' Spike turned back to his daughter and nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah, you can touch it."  
  
Kat reached out slowly and rested her pudgy, five-year-old fingers on her father's lumpy left eyebrow, millimeters below his scar. She then ran her hand down past his nose to his lips where she felt his soft, habitual breathing tickling her fingertips. Spike took her small hand in his own and kissed her palm tenderly. A knowing and evanescent smile flickered at the corner of her lips.  
  
"Okay," she breathed the word satisfactorily, "you can take it off now."  
  
Spike nodded morphed back into her father. "Better?"  
  
Kat shrugged. "Yeah. But it's wasn't so bad."  
  
Spike picked up his little girl and hugged her close to him. "You are a very, very brave girl."  
  
Buffy sat up and rubber her lover's back. Kissing his cheek, she whispered, "She gets that from you."  
  
~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~ 


End file.
